


Our Hearts Are Made of Wildfire

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fix-It, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: Prompt:Harry/Eggsy: they have a more intimate reunion before going home...if you know what I mean. Everyone in Statesman knows.Sometimes all it takes to open up is a bit of sweet tea and some meddling friends.





	Our Hearts Are Made of Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaofAza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/gifts).



> This wasn't supposed to be so long.

It was over. The world was saved _again_. Countless lives had been saved, and even more ruined. Eggsy’s was in complete shambles.

There were small condolences. Roxy and Percival had been found alive. They’d sent out a signal after reaching the Germany branch. Merlin, the stubborn arse, hadn’t died, though he’d been mortally wounded. He was currently in Stateman’s medical ward causing quite a ruckus amongst the doctors. He’d recover, but he’d be minus two legs.

Jamal had notified him that Liam recovered. The series of selfies of the two-kissing made Eggsy smile, but his heart sick.

Tilde was safe.

Everything should be happy.

Yet, Eggsy felt like his world had crashed down around his feet and he didn’t know what to do with all the pieces.

He loved Tilde. She was probably the greatest thing to come into his life. She was smart, funny, and for such a posh bird, she sure did know how to slum it. She accepted Eggsy for who he was, flaws and all.

But this mission had made him realize what two entirely different lives they had. Sure, he told himself this would be different, that he’d manage his spy life with his personal life, but when it boiled down to it, Eggsy knew it wasn’t possible. And from the sad, relieved smile Tilde shared with him over Facetime, he knew she realized it too.

It was said the world wouldn’t end with bang, but a whisper.

Tilde’s soft goodbye had been the collapsing of his.

What now?

A knock at the door pulled him out of his ruminations and he called, “Come in.”

Harry opened the door carrying a tray. There were two tall glasses filled with ice and what looked like watered down tea. “I thought you could use a drink.”

“Got something a bit stronger there, bruv?” Eggsy threw his phone onto the bed with a sigh.

Harry closed the door with his foot and walked over to the nightstand. Statesman had been kind enough to provide them with lodging while they began the laborious process of rebuilding Kingsman HQ.

“I could fetch some whiskey if you like,” Harry offered and placed the tray down. “I was told this is called sweet tea.”

“It’s iced.”

“Well, we’ll have to forgive their heathenism since they are helping us,” Harry said with a small smile.

“How’s your head?” Eggsy asked, accepting the perspiring glass of tea.

Harry tipped his head to the side in consideration. Eggsy’s gaze drifted towards his mouth, drawn in as Harry took the straw between his lips.

There was the kicker. Even after his love life imploded, he still couldn’t shake these feelings that had existed inside him since the day Harry bailed him out of Holborn. What kind of sick, twisted fuck fell for their mentor? A man who should have been his father figure—who treated him like a son.

“It’s all right,” Harry said.

“Are you still…” Eggsy trailed off and waved vaguely around his head.

“Sometimes,” Harry admitted. “May I take a seat?”

Eggsy shrugged and took a drink of his tea. He immediately pulled the cup away with a grimace. “Fuck, what is this, sugar water? How can you drink it?”

“I didn’t think it was half bad,” Harry confessed.

“Says the man who hides biscuits in every room,” Eggsy grumbled.

“How do you know about my biscuits?” Harry asked.

Eggsy blinked, realizing belatedly that he’d let it slip. Harry didn’t know about his home, about Eggsy living there, and about it being _gone_. Eggsy wasn’t the only one who’d lost everything.

Eggsy set his drink aside. “I’ve… been living there. Or I did. Until Poppy blew it up.”

Harry didn’t say anything right away, and Eggsy snuck a peek out of the corner of his eye. Harry studied his glass, rubbing his thumb along it’s damp, smooth surface. “And Tilde was there with you?”

Eggsy bit his bottom lip. He wanted to lie, to say no, but they both knew the truth. Besides, he wasn’t ashamed of his relationship with Tilde. He loved her. He still did, in some ways.

“Yeah.”

“I see,” Harry murmured. He’d traded in his glasses for his eyepatch, and with the small, worried frown he had, Eggsy couldn’t help but think back to when Harry hadn’t remembered anything.

“Harry—”

“Eggsy, may I tell you something?”

Eggsy snapped his mouth shut and nodded. “Yeah, uh, sure. What is it, Haz?”

Harry grimaced at the name, but didn’t discourage it.

“In light of the most recent events, I feel that I should tell you the truth,” Harry said, avoid Eggsy’s eyes.

Eggsy frowned and leaned forward, trying to catch Harry’s gaze, but Harry continued to focus on the melting ice in his tea. Eggsy reached out and set his hand over Harry’s knee. The fabric of his suit was smooth and familiar, the fibers soft despite being woven with Kevlar. Eggsy remembered the first time he’d touch Harry’s shoulder and how the bespoke suit jacket had been so soft against his fingertips.

“What?” Eggsy asked, his heart lodged in his throat, a rapid thudding that echoed between his ears.

“I lied to you,” Harry said, the last thing Eggsy expected.

Eggsy frowned and asked slowly, “What do you mean?”

“On the airplane,” Harry said. He finally looked up, meeting Eggsy’s eyes. The cool mask Harry had always worn was gone, and behind it was a tired old man. “I told you I thought of nothing when I was shot, but that wasn’t true.”

“Okay…” Eggsy licked his lips. “What did you think of?”

Harry set the glass of tea on the floor and turned to face Eggsy. “I thought of you,” Harry said. Eggsy’s heart leapt right out of his body. It floated above him, straight towards the clouds. He didn’t speak, didn’t even dare to move in fear that it would shatter the moment. Harry collected his courage and took Eggsy’s hand in his own, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles. “It seems wrong to tell you this now, now that you have Tilde… but… I have come to realize that I have spent too much of my life not saying anything.”

“I broke up with Tilde,” Eggsy blurted out. He quickly amended. “Well, it was more of a mutual break up.”

Harry frowned. “Why?”

“We both realized that sometimes love just isn’t enough, yeah?” Eggsy shrugged, not letting go of Harry’s hand. “We’re two different worlds.”

Harry sniffed and nodded. “I suppose so.”

Neither spoke and neither let go of one another. They simply sat there, their fingers intertwined and their hands resting between their touching knees.

Eggsy broke the silence first. “I saw it.” Harry glanced at him, startled. “When Valentine shot you. I watched from your laptop.”

“Oh, darling boy…”

“I thought I died that day, along with you,” Eggsy continued. He was a steam engine picking up speed. Now that he was going, he couldn’t stop. “Then I had to carry on, save the world. But afterwards, you were still dead. Tilde made it better, but even then, there was always a piece of you.” He laughed sharply. “I guess that’s what happens when you live in a dead man’s house.”

Harry looked away and Eggsy grimaced. “Sorry, I didn’t mean dead man.”

“No, I suppose I was.”

“We mourned you,” Eggsy whispered. “All of us.”

“I wish I could say I did the same,” Harry said.

Eggsy nodded. “So… what now?”

Where did they go from here? What did it mean that Harry thought of Eggsy? What did it mean that Eggsy never stopped thinking about him?

“I don’t know, darling.”

Eggsy didn’t either. So, they said nothing else, Harry took his tea, and left. Life carried on, and even though there were still pieces of his world at his feet, crunching with each step he took, he didn’t look back. He couldn’t.

He liked the Statesman. He wasn’t sure initially, considering how Tequila welcomed them, but after the ash had settled, he came to realize they were good people. He tried to bring Whiskey into the twenty-first century, starting by sitting him down and explaining to him that how he treated Ginger wasn’t all right.

It took a few months for Kingsman to rebuild and get all their assets in order. Roxy and Percival handled things abroad, while Harry and Eggsy remained in Kentucky, overseeing Merlin’s recovery. During that time, Statesman lost an agent and Ginger finally took the mantel as an active field agent, codename Gin.

During that time, Eggsy became the victim of many private smiles and comments. On top of being loud, Eggsy learned that Americans were busy bodies who just couldn’t help themselves from mixing in.

Whiskey was the first to comment about Harry. “You know, he hasn’t stopped looking at you,” Whiskey said.

Eggsy glanced up, startled at the remark. Harry, caught in his staring, turned away with flushed cheeks.

Champagne took it upon himself to pair Eggsy up with Harry as often as possible. Eggsy got the feeling Champ was doing it on purpose.

There was a locking malfunction that Ginger couldn’t figure out for over an hour, leaving Eggsy and Harry stuck in an office together.

Tequila was the most obvious of them all, though. He finally just took Eggsy aside and asked point blank, “So when are you going to mount that stud?”

Eggsy spluttered, choking on his own saliva. “What?”

“I know yer mama didn’t raise no fool. A blind man could see how much he wants ya. So why don’t ya stop pussy footin’ and just tell him all ready.”

That night, after their nightly walk of Elton, the small Cairn Eggsy had bought Harry, Eggsy took Harry back to his room to talk. Only, as soon as his bed room door shut and he looked at Harry, his face half-lit by the moonlight coming in from his bedroom window, all talking went out the window.

Eggsy tackled Harry to the bed, their noses bumping together and their teeth clashing. Eggsy jerked back with a hiss. “Fuck.”

“Eggsy, what in the world!” Harry shouted.

Eggsy winced. “Shite, bruv, sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“What, to tackle me?”

“No, for—fuck.” Eggsy huffed and climbed off Harry. “I’m sorry, I—”

He was fucking this all up, is what he was doing.

Harry rubbed his nose and sat up. “Perhaps you could explain what it was you intended to do.”

Honestly, Eggsy wasn’t sure. He just knew that as soon as he looked at Harry, his entire world came into focus.

“I love you, Harry,” Eggsy confessed, his hand fisted against his knee. “And I don’t mean like a son and father, or like friends. I mean… I mean, I’m _in_ love with you.”

Harry didn’t say anything, and as the silence stretched, the dread that slowly started to grow in his chest expanded into a storm. His hand started to tremble. Eggsy swallowed down a sob, because he wouldn’t cry at this. He wouldn’t.

Then a hand was on his cheek, tipping his head back, and Harry smiled softly at him. “You truly are the most interesting butterfly I have ever encountered.”

A sob escaped Eggsy. Harry leaned over him, their mouths momentarily suspended, before they finally came crashing into one another.

After so long of wanting it and so much time wasted between them, their convergence held the intensity of colliding suns. Eggsy would have let the world burn if it meant never letting go. He curled his hand in Harry’s hair to hold his head in place.

“Darling,” Harry murmured against his mouth.

“Just,” Eggsy said, not willing to break away from the kiss. “Just a little longer.”

“We should talk about this,” Harry said, but he made no effort to part.

“Do you love me?” Eggsy asked.

“More than anything,” Harry whispered.

“That’s all I need to know,” Eggsy said. Using his weight, Eggsy flipped Harry onto his back and climbed onto his lap.

Harry blinked up at him, startled by sudden change in position. Eggsy grinned down at him, shocked there wasn’t an imprint of his heart pounding in his chest. He reached for the hem of his shirt with both hands and hauled it up over his head.

Eggsy leaned over Harry, bracing one arm beside his head. “I’m not letting you go. Not ever again.”

“Darling boy, I have nowhere else I’d rather be,” Harry said.

“You wouldn’t happen to have brought…”

Harry stared at Eggsy in confusion for a moment, before realization dawned on him. “Oh. No, I didn’t—I hadn’t considered.”

Eggsy cursed. “You think the gift shop has some?”

“Check your nightstand drawer,” Tequila announced over an intercom—Eggsy wasn’t sure where it was.

“God dammit Tequila, you better not be watching,” Eggsy shouted. He looked around the room, trying to deduce where the speaker was located.

“He was just leaving,” Ginger assured.

“Ginger? How many of you are watching us?” Eggsy demanded, straightening on Harry’s lap.

“Uh, well… it’s just me, and Tequila… and Whiskey…” She paused. “And Champ. Merlin is here too.”

“It’s about time, lad,” Merlin added.

“I swear to… this better not be getting recorded!”

“Turning off the video now,” Ginger assured.

“Go get him, partner,” Whiskey called over the intercom before the entire line went dead.

Only then did Eggsy realize that Harry was shaking. Harry snorted, covering his mouth to contain his laughter. Eggsy huffed. “Seems we have a fan club.”

“So it does,” Harry said with a chuckle.

Eggsy leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer. Sure enough, there was a bottle of lubricant inside with a note attached. Eggsy pulled it out and looked at the note, which was just a winky face and Tequila’s name.

Eggsy crumpled the note and tossed it over his shoulder. He held the bottle up and asked, “So, uh… do you want to…?”

Eggsy honestly wasn’t sure how they should do this. Would Harry like to top? Eggsy could go either way. He’d like Harry to top at some point—there had been countless nights he dreamed about Harry’s cock inside him—but he’d be happy with any position. He’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about bending Harry over a desk about as much as he thought of Harry doing the same to him.

It had only gotten worse when he saw that sweet face Harry looked at him with before he remembered. Eggsy had been torn between a need to protect him and a desire to completely wreck him.

Harry tipped his head to the side and studied Eggsy. There was a bit of silver in his hair, just a touch at the temple, and when the light hit, it shone against the mahogany. Eggsy leaned down and nuzzled the side of his head.

“I’d like you to fuck me, Eggsy,” Harry said, and if that didn’t fucking ruin Eggsy.

He groaned into Harry’s ear, a shiver running down his spine. He may have just come. “Christ Harry, you can’t say shite like that.”

“Say what?” Harry asked innocently. “That I want to feel your cock so deep inside me I can taste it? That I want you to fuck me into this bed until I can’t see straight?”

“Fuuck,” Eggsy whined. “I knew you were a dirty bastard.”

“The filthiest,” Harry taunted. “Now, are we going to talk, or are we going to fuck?”

“ _Yes_ Harry,” Eggsy said, grinning.

After wanting this for so long, Eggsy was determined to not let his excitement rush him. He wanted to savor every moment. He set the lubricant down and started by stripping Harry of his clothes. He carefully undid his tie, then unbuttoned his shirt. Harry watched him the entire time, his breathing shallow as Eggsy took his time undoing each button.

When his shirt fell open, Eggsy pushed the fabric back, exposing his chest. He was solid and lean, even after being kept in his room. Ginger had said they kept him exercising, and it showed in the slender cut of his waist. Small scars pockmarked his chest, tiny bullet wounds and pearly slits from blades. There was a small burn on his right rib, which Eggsy kissed tenderly.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Eggsy said.

“I’m old,” Harry corrected.

“You’re perfect.”

Harry snapped his mouth shut, the uncertainty in his one eye fading. Eggsy smiled and undid Harry’s buckle. Harry sat up to remove his shirt completely. Eggsy unzipped his pants and drew them down, exposing long legs that Eggsy couldn’t wait to get wrapped around him. He shucked Harry’s socks and shoes off, tickling the sole of his foot until he kicked.

“Little devil,” Harry laughed.

Eggsy grinned and drew Harry’s pants down, leaving him in nothing but his briefs. Eggsy climbed off Harry and stripped down to his own underwear. Harry watched intently, his gaze tracking Eggsy’s hands as he undid his trousers and kicked his shoes off.

He climbed back on top of Harry and pinned his hands above his head. Harry’s cock nestled against his crack as Eggsy rocked into his firm belly. He trailed his fingers down the underside of Harry’s arms, tracing a slow path along the curve of his arm bits and over the notches of his ribs.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?” Eggsy asked, searching Harry’s face.

“I surmise as long as I have,” Harry said. He kept his arms above his head.

“The day you bailed me, I wanted to get on my knees. When you beat up Dean’s mutts? I didn’t know if I wanted you to fuck me or to fuck you, I just knew that I needed you.”

Harry had been violent elegance, destroying everything in his path, and Eggsy had been in love with the wretchedness of it all. Maybe not Harry right then, but the destruction he could cause, the beauty in his ferocity, and Eggsy knew that he could fall for this man.

 “See, the thing is, you’ve always been different,” Eggsy said. He feathered his fingers out over Harry’s ribs and rubbed his thumbs slowly over his nipples, hardening the nubs. “I loved Tilde.” It was the first time he’d spoken about her since the breakup, and the sting no longer burned. “When I needed her, she’d been there. And I think I could have been happy, if things had been different. If this was a different life.”

“But?” Harry whispered.

Eggsy dragged his fingers down Harry’s stomach, coming to a stop above his belly button. “But, she ain’t you. No one is. And this life has been ruined now, because I can’t live without you.”

It sounded cruel, and maybe placing the blame on Harry for his heart was wrong, but it was the truth. If Harry had never come back, there would always be a piece of him with Eggsy. His ghost would always have been at the dining room table. When Eggsy made love, a part of him would always be thinking of Harry. It was the tragedy of giving your heart away.

“Then it’s good that you won’t’ have to,” Harry said, cupping Eggsy’s jaw.

Eggsy turned his head and kissed the inside of his palm. “Yeah, yeah I guess it is.”

Eggsy kissed a path from Harry’s shoulder to the hollow of his stomach. He hooked his fingers in the band of Harry’s pants and dragged them down. Their heavy breathing filled the room, deep shuddered breaths that grew with each touch. Eggsy tossed his underwear over his shoulder and picked up the lubricant.

Harry pushed himself up on his elbows, watching Eggsy as he settled between his thighs. Eggsy slid a hand reverently up Harry’s cock, mesmerized by the velvety skin, the softness that gave way to steely hardness. Eggsy kissed the side of his shaft, groaning at the heady scent of salty skin. He drew the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth and suckled.

Harry’s head fell back between his shoulders, exposing the curve of his throat. He moaned, a long sound from deep within his gut, and Eggsy realized that Harry was a _very_ vocal lover.

Oh, if that wasn’t a wonderful realization.

He sucked on the tip of Harry’s cock a little longer, tracing his tongue along the rim of his head, before finally letting it slip from his mouth with a pop.

“Can you roll over for me baby?” Eggsy asked.

Harry swallowed and nodded. He shifted onto his hands and knees, providing Eggsy with the glorious sight of his strong back side and supple behind. Eggsy rubbed two slicked fingers between his crack, seeking out his hole, which fluttered against his touch when he discovered it.

There was a moment of hesitation between both of them. Harry stilled beneath Eggsy’s touch, just as Eggsy began to withdraw his hand. They’d come to the event horizon, and Eggsy knew that if they carried on, things could never shift back.

He didn’t want things to return to normal.

He leaned over Harry and kissed the dimple of his back, just as he slid a finger in. The constricting heat pulled at his finger, and before he could stop it, a groan escaped.

Eggsy slid his finger out and circled Harry’s hole, rubbing at the tight ring until Harry moaned and rocked back against his hand. Eggsy swore he’d just jumped off a high dive, because his lungs burned from holding his breath, and the world felt like it was encapsulated in air bubbles.

Eggsy dotted Harry’s back with kisses as he worked his finger back in, alternating between shallow thrusts and strokes. Just as he suspected, Harry vocalized each touch. Eggsy was determined to make him sing.

He added a second finger, using his other hand to stroke and tease Harry’s bollocks. He rubbed at his perineum, pressing down just as he pushed against the spongy walnut of his prostate.

“Oh fuck,” Harry sobbed and buried his face in the pillow.

“Did I find the spot, baby?” Eggsy asked, thrusting his fingers in again.

Harry made an undignified sound, one that Eggsy would have never believed if he wasn’t right there. It was a fragile, desperate keen that broke apart as Eggsy ground his fingers down against his prostate. He dipped down with a grin and lathed at his bollocks, licking his way up to the stretched hole. The lubricant didn’t taste good, but he ignored the sterile flavor as he tongued at the stretched ring.

Eggsy drew his hand back and pressed in once again, this time with three fingers. He wanted Harry sufficiently stretched. He was so tight, his channel squeezing hot around Eggsy’s digits. It had been some time for Harry, and Eggsy wasn’t about to hurt him.

“Fuck me,” Harry moaned, fucking himself back against Eggsy’s hand. “Come on darling. I’m ready, I’m ready.”

“Not yet,” Eggsy said. “A bit more.”

Harry sobbed, twisting his head around so he looked at Eggsy. His face was already flushed, his hair curling against his forehead in damp ringlets. Eggsy grinned and picked up the speed of his hand, ignoring the burn of muscle in his forearm.

“Why Harry, are you a bit of a cock slut?” Eggsy asked, grinning.

Harry’s turned a brighter red and he scowled at Eggsy. Whatever he was going to say was lost in an incoherent moan as Eggsy pummeled his prostate. He was tempted to see if he could get Harry to come just from this.

But no, he withdrew his hand, knowing that if Harry came now it would be awhile before he could get it up again.

“Okay baby, I got you.” Eggsy didn’t even realize his handers were trembling until he withdrew his fingers and started to apply more lubricant. Globs dribbled down his thighs and onto the bed as he shakily squeezed some onto his cock.

He paused, clutching onto the bottle, and drew in a steadying breath.

“Eggsy?” Harry asked and looked over his shoulder.

This was really happening. It wasn’t a dream or a hallucination. It wasn’t a fabricated memory he clung to in the half-light of dusk. It wasn’t a moment of weakness, when Tilde fucked him with a fake cock, and Eggsy secretly pretended that it was Harry.

And Eggsy was _scared._

A choked sound escaped him, and Harry’s sultry stare softened. He turned around before Eggsy could stop him and sat on the bed.

“We don’t have to,” Harry whispered.

Eggsy shook his head. “No, I want to—I—I don’t know what’s wrong.”

It was a queer feeling of sadness and hope, a culmination of too many emotions that escaped in a long sigh and a floating head. His cock softened pathetically and Eggsy could have sobbed—what must he look like to Harry?

“Come here darling,” Harry said and held a hand out for him. Eggsy dropped the bottle of lubricant and let Harry draw him into the curl of his arms. “There’s no rush, you know. We can do this another time, after we’ve sat down and sorted things out.”

Eggsy stared treacherously at his limpid cock, damp with lubricant, and shook his head. “No, I swear—I want to. I just, I can’t explain it.”

How did he put into words the fact that he suddenly felt like he was a kid standing on the cusp of August? That he’d been a pendulum swinging between the possible and impossible for so long, and now he’d suddenly stopped in the middle. Harry had been an infiniteness when Eggsy first met him, and with a bang the world grew so small, so mortal. But here he was again, and Eggsy was scared to take that step.

What if he did this, what if he fell head first into the grandness, and then found out that it all vanished? Harry could just as easily be snuffed out again, and as much as Eggsy wanted to do this, part of him still wanted to safeguard his heart.

“Here, lie down with me,” Harry instructed and guided Eggsy onto his side.

Eggsy made a small sound, but didn’t fight Harry as he was stretched out. Harry hitched his leg over Eggsy’s hip, aligning their cocks so they could rub together. Eggsy’s dick thickened with interest. How couldn’t it? Harry was petting and stroking him, encouraging him back to full-mast with loving touches.

Eggsy reached down and replaced Harry’s hand with his own. Harry took Eggsy’s face into both his hands, turning his head so they could kiss. Eggsy sighed into the embrace and started to stroke them, the lubricant still on his hands and cock slicking them both.

Small sounds escaped Harry from the back of his throat, and Eggsy swallowed each one with eager kisses. Harry rocked his hips forward, fucking himself into Eggsy’s hand, his shaft sliding against Eggsy’s.

The touch was easier, yet somehow so much more. Face to face, Eggsy could stare into Harry’s eye and see everything they could be. Like this, they weren’t one consuming the other, they were equal, and the immensity of it all lifted.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned, his eye fluttering closed.

“Look at me,” Eggsy panted. “Look at me Harry. Don’t look away.”

Harry forced his eye open, his mouth parted with each small gasp. Eggsy’s heart thundered, and he didn’t even try to pretend that Harry couldn’t hear it.

“Darling,” Harry groaned.

“I love you,” Eggsy said, the words strained as he struggled to keep the steady pace of his hand. “I love you, and I don’t want anything else but this.”

“Yes darling,” Harry said, ‘darling’ break into a fractured moan. He pressed his forehead against Eggsy’s and canted his hips forward. “I’m close—fuck.”

“Hold on,” Eggsy pleaded. He wasn’t quite there. Pressure curled in the base of his spine. It was exhilarating, like free running without any safety nets.

“Please Eggsy,” Harry begged, his fingers curled in Eggsy’s mused hair. “Please, I can’t— “

“Almost,” Eggsy said, pressing small kisses to Harry’s jaw. He picked up the pace of his hand, fucking into palm and rubbing against Harry’s cock. He drew in a sharp breath and finally nodded. “Okay, okay baby.”

Harry came with a sob, and Eggsy was right there after him, watching with a silent moan as Harry shattered beside him.

Eggsy didn’t stop working his hand until there was no more cum left between them. He gave Harry a few more strokes, savoring the way Harry trembled beside him.

Harry collapsed against the bed panting. Eggsy leaned over him and retrieved a box of tissues. He wiped off his hand and threw the wadded tissue in a nearby wastebasket. Harry drew Eggsy down onto his chest. Eggsy didn’t speak, not sure what to say in the wake of everything.

Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead and said, “I think that could be considered the warmest welcome home I’ve ever seen.”

Eggsy laughed, burying his face against Harry’s breast. “Well, you better get used to it bruv. Because that’s how I’ll be welcoming you home every night.”

Harry took Eggsy’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and drew his head up so they could face one another. “Nothing would make me happier than coming home to you every night.”

A watery smile befell Eggsy. “Yeah?”

“Darling, home is wherever you are,” Harry said.

Eggsy pressed their foreheads together again, their noses bumping. He grinned stupidly—he probably looked like a fucking idiot—and laughed. “Idiot, I love you.”

“And I you,” Harry returned with an equally wide smile.


End file.
